Jen and Tilly Too hard to resist
by bialazetka
Summary: Jelly fanfic. Action starts after Jen and Tilly's last encounter in the street corner. It's my first published fanfic, so I hope you like it :D Enjoy!
1. Shattered

Author's note: At the beginnig I want to apologize for mistakes and that sort of stuff, becasue my english is not that good, besides I'm polish,so..;P  
I really like reading Jelly fanfics and I still have a lot of free time so i thought "Yeah, lets write something, don't want to waste my time" so there you go ;) So please, let me know by comments or pm whether you like it, or you don't like it, or you want to see more... I hope you like it.

* * *

Shattered

Jen's POV

I cannot belive it; the person I love the most has just told me to deal with this whole situation and move on. How can I possibly just deal with it or even move on? I cannot lose her. I just simply can't; it's too much for me, this pain and the thought of not being able to talk to her, to touch her, to look it these beautiful eyes is killing me inside and outside. I feel like I can't exist without her sight. What am I supposed to do? How can I explain her that I had to do that for her own good, our own good. She couldn't just drop everything at one moment and go travelling around the world. Her education, her future career - it all would be over and I couldn't let it happen, I love her too much to let her sacrifice like that only for me.

God, I wish it was so simple, I wish we wouldn't have to sneak around, hide in dark corners... I just want us to be happy, I want to scream out loud 'I love you Tilly Evans' in the middle of the street, but for God's sake I can't! I feel devastated... And still I took the job and it means I'll have to see her everyday walking through corridors, sitting in my class. I guess she won't even look in my direction after all. How could I be so stupid? I knew it will end painfully for both of us, but if fell for it, that's my foult and I must fix it somehow. No, if she still have feelings for me then I can't let her go. I wish that all was just a dream...

* * *

Tilly quickly walks home leaving Jen in tears. She collapses on her bed and crieds. She cannot belive herself she said these things to the person who means so much to her, but she can't cope with Jen's changing mind again and again. 'Doesn't she know what she want? Is she just playing with my feelings or what?' thinks red-head and she fels sorrow - "But what if I really mean something to her? Maybe I was a bit too harsh? But she caused me so much pain. No, she acted so selfish, she deserved that - I want her to know there's something wrong". Overwhelmed by thoughts she finally falls asleep.

*BIP*

Tilly suddenly wakes up and takes her phone; it's Maddie.  
"Hi babe wanna meet? What about a girly night out and partying all night long?xx"  
She sits on her bed and lookes at the clock - it's half past seven but it is already getting dark."Sorry Mads, but im not in the mood for partying. maybe another time?" she types and sends a message.  
"All right. Sooo maybe come over mine and we watch some movies and talk? guess we have a lot to talk about?" Tilly sighes. She doesn't know whether she should go but she types without thinking "Be there in half an hour?x" and gets Maddies reply "I'll be waiting ;Dxx".  
She gets up and runs to the bathroom. She looks in the mirror to see her face; drained mascara all over her eyes and dark trails on her cheeks. Her mind is now back to the previous encounter with the woman. She fels her heart pounding suddenly and loudly; she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm her inner down. She takes a shower and puts on some comfortable clothes. She writes a note to her parents not to worry about her, 'coz she'll stay over at Maddie's before leaving.

Tilly is walking througt empty streets watching the sunset. The sun is shining slightly and getting lower and lower towards the horizon. It's one of the last worm evenings of this holiday.

Maddie opens the doors to let Tilly in and holds her.

"Oh, I've missed you my ginger lesbian" says Maddie laughing.

"Me too' relplies Tilly resting her chin on friend's shoulder closing her eyes tightly.

"C'mon, I've prepared everything already." and so they heads upstairs. They are watching movies, talking and drinking wine which Maddie found in the kitchen. Tilly doesn't know whether she should talk to her about this whole effort with Jen so she tries to keep this subject away, but finally Maddie asks:

"Tilly, tell me, why did you wanted to quit college? I mean really,what got into you?"

"I don't know. I guess... I guess I just felt a bit... don't know... frustrated? I wanted to go travelling and see the world outside this little village."

"Really? You really did want to quit collage because of some kind of trip? You, A* student? You have a great future ahead and you wanted to ruin that? I don't belive you." Tilly take a sip of wine to cover her turmoil; "C'mone" Maddie moves to sit in front of her and rests her hands on red-head's knees; "I'm yout best friend, you know you can talk to me about everything." she reassures.

"Mads..." Tilly pleads and starts to cry.

"Oh Tilly..." she sits next to the girl and embracing her. She feels red-head's tears flowing down her arm. She is extremely worried, but she sees her best friend's pain and she doesn't want to rush her so she just stays there for her untill Tilly falls asleep. Maddie releases her embrace and coveres the girl with a quilt; she doesn't know what to do; "What has she done?" she thinks to herself and heads downstairs leaving her sleeping friend.

Morning comes quickly and Tilly wakes up; she hears Maddie's steps as she approaches and opens the door slighly not wanting to wake her up.

"I'm already awake Mads" says the girl.

"I hope it wasn't me pulling you out of your dream?" asks shyly Maddie.

"Of course not" smiles red-head.

"Are going to get up? Lets say now for example?" she enquires; Tilly noddes. "Ok. So maybe take a shower and then come downstairs? Your breakfast is ready to be eaten." they both laugh quietly.

"All right then tell my breakfast to wait 5 minutes" Tilly runs to the bathroom and after a refreshing cool shower she heads dowstairs and settles down in a chair opposite Maddie which hands her hot coffee. They are sitting in silece swallowing slowly their meals. Tilly knows Maddie is waiting for her to speak but she doesn't know where to start.

"I know you're worried but..." speaks Tilly finally.

"Yes, I am worried for gods sake. We are best friends and we supposed to be honest with each other." interrupts Maddie and look in Tillys eyes which slightly glazed and suddenly feels sorry for her; "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." she adds.

"No, you're right, your totally right, I am sorry. I should've told you before but I thought I couldn't. I know it was selfish, but no-one could know."

"About what?" Maddie is a bit suprised.

"Please Maddie, don't be angry at me..." pleads Tilly.

"I promise I won't be angry and you know you can trust me, I won't tell anyone." she reassures; and she really means that.

"I was seeing Jen. I mean Miss Gimour" she says uncertainly looking down on her half empty mug of coffee waiting for her friend's reaction. Few moments passes and she finally hears Maddie speaking.

"Oh no, Tilly... Why her? She's our teacher and she's a bitch and I think you've already found it out." she says in annoyed tone.

"Don't say like that about her, you don't even know her!" says red-head loudly.

"Maybe I don't know her, but I just simply look at you and that is enought for me. She hurt you, didn't she? Please don't say you wanted to quit collage and go travelling with her?"

"It's not like that..." the red-head lowers her head.

"So how is it? Please, tell me" Maddie takes Tilly's hand and squeezes it.

"We bumped into each other and that just happend. We were happy with each other but we were both risking so much and we had to sneak around even just for a simple talk. And after I felt shattered between her and our friends. That was killing me, you know, not being able to be opend with my feelings so I got this thought of the trip. But she turned to be so selfish. I stole money from my parents to buy us tickets and after that she told me she can't go with me and she took the job at your collage. I really can't belive she chose the job over... Ugh, I can't even imagine seeing her everyday and sitting on her lessons after all. That hurts so much." as Maddie sees a tear falling down red-head's cheek so she stands up and approaches her, crouches next to her chair and wipes her tear with her index finger.

"Come here babe." She holds Tilly tightly and says "She's not worth you. You can do a lot better."

"But I..." Tilly sighes; "But I think I have fallen in love with her" she declares weakly and next tears fall down; "Even after this hurt she caused me it's hard to resist..." she doesn't say anything else, she cuddles her head up into her best friends chest. When she calms a bit Maddie leads her to the couch and lays her there.

"Stay with me please?" pleads the red-head.

"I'm not going anywhere my favourite and the only one in the whole world ginger lesbian." reassures Maddie lying herself beside her; she knows Tilly needs a friend now.


	2. Walking in a dream

NOTE: I want to thank very much CleoCole for her help. I guess this chapter would be rubbish without her suggestions. I hope you all enjoy OUR work ;D Please leave a comment ;) xx

* * *

Walking in a dream

A week has passed since their last encounter, Jen is lying on her bed thinking about the argument from the day before; Tilly's words haunt her. 'You don't get to worry about me anymore, or touch me, or kiss me.'

She is terrified of how much pain she had caused the teen, Tilly's words fly through her mind again '...and you definitely don't get to cry'. How could Tilly expect her not to? She turns on her side, taking her pillow in both hands; she presses it against her face in frustration.

"Oh god..." she moans. She checks her phone hoping she has a message from the teenager; there is nothing. Looking at the time, she realises it is 6am. She cuddles up in her quilt again, soon drifting back to sleep.

Jen suddenly wakes up, keeping her eyes closed; she hears the sound of closing doors; then little footsteps coming towards her bed. A warm human body rests next to her.

"Jen." The brunette recognizes the soft sweet voice instantly. "Jen... Are you awake?" the voice continues.

She finally opens her eyes, turns around, to see the most beautiful woman in the whole world lying next to her. She cannot believe it is really happening. She contemplates pinching herself, to see if she is dreaming.

"Jen, look, I'm so sorry. I overreacted and now I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I'm truly sorry, I should've never said those things, I was just angry and I wasn't really thinking." said the student, hoping desperately for forgiveness.

'No Tilly, don't be sorry. I deserved it. I hurt you, it was all my fault. Forgive me please' pleads Jen.

The red-head shakes her head 'It was my fault too... I've missed you' she replies.

'I've missed you too, so much.' Jen cups Tilly's face, leans in kissing the young girl's forehead, then rests her own against it; she looks deeply into her eyes.

"Tilly, I want... I want you to know... I love you Tilly with all my heart. I don't want to lose you ever again. Promise me you'll never let me go." adds Jen caressing her lovers chin.

'I love you too. And I promise, if you promise me that too' Tilly responds, as they kissed lovingly.

'I promise.' replies Jen and kisses her again; this time more passionately. The kiss heats up, as Jen runs her hand under the teenager's shirt and touches her back; both of them feel the overwhelming need for closeness. Tilly climbs up and straddles Jen's waist, breaking their kiss. The teacher leans forward wanting to unite their mouths again, but the younger woman pushes her down.

She unbuttons Jen's nightdress slowly, the brunette feels a sudden urge, and she wanted to explore the girl's body. She raises herself up, but again she is met by the red-heads hands pushing her down; she is aroused but feels frustrated.

"I want you." she whispers.

Tilly hearing Jen's words decides to tease her lover. She grips the brunette's wrists and pushes them down onto the pillows, either side of Jen's head. Their eyes meet, they stare into each other lovingly; eventually Tilly cannot resist Jen any longer. She leans to kiss Jen and parts her lips with her tongue. They both moaned quietly in satisfaction. Tilly reaches down to unzip Jen's shorts, however, the teacher wrestles her; until she is on top. She quickly undressed the red-head, leaving her fully naked.

'God, you're so beautiful.' Jen says, looking down at the girl running her hands along Tilly's bare body. She cups the teens breasts in both hands, caressing them intensively; she leans down and sucks her nipples. Tilly is lying still, fully enjoying the touch of her lover's warm skin against her own; She is so turned on she can hardly stand it.

'Touch me, please.' begs the teen.

Jen raises her head from Tilly's chest, she looks at her with her sexy dark eyes full of desire; the red-head aches for her. Annoyed at waiting, Tilly takes the teacher's hand and leads it down her stomach to her groin. Jen feels Tilly's wetness; she circles her fingers in the heated liquid causing the red-head to gasp. The Brunette pauses for a moment moving her hand away.

'Don't stop' pleads the teen.

'I wouldn't even dare.' replies Jen before licking down her lover's flat stomach, leaving a damp trail; the student's body shuddered as Jen's tongue reaches her clitoris and licks her forcefully.

'I want you to cum for me' says Jen sticking two fingers into Tilly's inner sanctum sending her a great wave of a pleasure.

'Oh yes Jen... Jen...' Tilly calls breathlessly as her body arches on the bed.

'Jen! Wake up, you sleepy head!' says Liam nudging her.

'What's going on? What are you doing here in my room?' enquires Jen.

'I thought I should wake you up. Its ten o'clock and I hope you're not going to stay in your bed for the rest of the day? Plus your breakfast is waiting for you.' Liam adds handing her a cup of coffee.

'Thanks, but I've suddenly lost my appetite.' She responds, despair replacing the lust in her stomach as reality destroys her dream.

'Oh come on, get up!' he mocks throwing off the quilt.

'No. Now leave me alone please." says Jen annoyed 'And next time knock the door before coming in uninvited!' she adds before turning her back to him and sighing into her pillow.


	3. Pending disaster

Pending disaster

Tilly is sitting on the couch in College coffee, waiting for Maddie to return with their drinks; she sinks despondently into the soft cushions. The rich bitter smell of the coffee melts into her unhappy thoughts. She returns back to reality as she sees her best friend approaching her.

"There you go; cappuccino for my ginger" Maddie says handing Tilly the cup.

"Anything else I can do for ya? Maybe you want a chocolate cake?" she adds, noting her bestie's sombre mood.

"No, thanks, I'm not hungry." she responds and takes the hot cup in her hands.

"You don't have to be hungry...to eat a delicious cake." encourages Maddie.

"No, really, I have no appetite." she ensures. Tilly could barely breathe, let alone eat, since Jen's betrayal had destroyed her faith in love.

She takes a sip from her cup and nearly chokes; as she sees Jen entering the CC. The brunette stops at the door when she notices Tilly, she considers approaching her; she refrains seeing the fear in the teen's eyes. The teacher turns her head and walks away quickly; finding and sitting at a free table; it is hidden in the corner. Maddie looks at her friend curiously when her smile drains from her face suddenly and turns to follow the red-heads gaze; she sees Jen.

"Wanna go somewhere else?"she asks her friend.

"Nope. It's totally fine. I'm not going to leave just because she's here." declares Tilly firmly not wanting to show her inner turmoil; she didn't expect to see Jen so soon; she tried her best to avoid this woman for the last few days.

"All right baby, whatever you want. Just ignore her." Replies Maddie. Tilly does not respond but she nods in agreement. The tension is broken by the arrival of Sinead.

"Hiya. What's up?" Sinead falls heavily onto the couch next to Tilly.

"Not much. We're just relaxing." replies Maddie "And how are you?" she adds, turning her attention to Sinead.

"All right. I finally dragged my mum out for shopping. I told her I needed new clothes for the new school year. She bought this lush dress!" she informs. "Oh no. And what is she doing here?" she enquires looking in Jen's direction; her mood changes instantly. "Isn't it enough I have to stand her at home? Wherever I go she's always there... Have you heard she took the job at our college? I hope she won't be teaching us again." she adds.

"Yeah, we have." confirms Tilly rolling eyes in nervousness.

"Anyway, have you seen Bart? I can't find him anywhere." continues Sinead, oblivious to everyone else's life but her own.

Jen caches herself staring at Tilly again. 'Jen, you're pathetic. Chill out and give her some time. You don't want to scare her off, do you?' the brunette thinks to herself. She would do anything to fix things between them if she could, anything to be able to kiss the girl's sweet pink lips again; to admits to herself how much she loves her. If she could only turn back the time and play everything differently, however, she cannot; it is too late. She made her own decisions and must suffer the consequences. She tries to get back to work, she cannot. Her eyes fill with tears, whenever she looks up at the red-head; yet she is unable to control her gaze as it repeatedly returns to the teen.

Their eyes meet suddenly, she feels her heart speeded up, they are staring at each other; as if the whole world has stopped for a moment. Nothing seems important anymore; it feels like there's nobody else; just them. Little shiny tear runs down the teacher's pale cheek, she quickly wipes them away, she does not want anyone to see her weakness; especially Tilly.

Eventually she cannot stand the tension; she takes her bag and rises up. Tilly is watching the brunette's every step as she walks towards the door. Jen keeps her head down covering her face with dark silky hair. Tilly puts her coffee down on the table, because she's scared she might drop it when she sees Jen in such state. She didn't realise how she made Jen feel when she treated her so harshly until now.

"And what's wrong with her?" asks Sinead "She spent all day in her room yesterday and she didn't want to come out. Ugh, freak... I think I'll never get used to her living with us." she grumbles. Tilly and Maddie shrug their shoulders in response.

'Never mind. Be right back.' says Sinead and walks away.

"Tilly, what's going on?" asks Maddie. She has been struggling to even get a conversation out of Tilly; let alone a confession of the truth. However, the mature blond has very good observation skills and can read a situation; she can see there is still an unresolved issue between her best friend and Miss Gilmour. Tilly has assured her that nothing has happened since that day on Crosby beach, she believes her; yet can see an obvious tension. "You have to make things right between you two. It'll be even worse if it turns out she'll be teaching us again."

"I know, but what else am I supposed to do? I've told her to deal with this whole situation." explained the red-head, trusting her friend. She feels a lump forming in her throat when she recalls their discourse. She suddenly feels sorry for Jen, she would never want to be treated this way by someone she has feelings for; she admits to herself grudgingly.

" I know! she's a bitch and I don't like her for what she did you..." Maddie stops mid sentence as Tilly gives her an angry look. "Sorry for that... But I think you should try to talk to her." Maddie ends her sentence.

" I'll think about it." says the red-head annoyed.

"Tilly..." Maddie leans toward the girl lowering her voice a bit " Do you still have feelings for her?". Tilly is surprised with her friend's question; she's not sure about her feelings anymore. Seeing her friend waiting for response the red-head opens her mouth, but is saved from replying as Sinead returns.

"I'm back. What's up?" she interrupts. "Oh, look who's here! Hello love birds!" she smiles.

"Hello you!" greets George and Ryan.

"We bumped into Miss Gilmour on the way in. She seemed quite upset. Oh, do you know she'll be teaching us this year? I'm glad, I really like her. She's nice and what's more important she can teach." says George excited.

"You actually didn't have to tell us that. You've just killed my last hope. You owe me a cup of coffee." mocks Sinead. Maddie looks at Tilly curiously, the red-head keeps a straight face; terrible thoughts are flying under this cover.

"Oh, forgive me Madame. All right, does anyone else want something? My shout" offers George, "Anyone? Ryan?"

"Umm, ok. You know what I like." Ryan answers, with a flirtatious smile; before turning to Sinead "So what's so wrong about this Miss Gilmour?" he enquires.

"Wanna know what's wrong? Just imagine living with your own teacher. Total disaster!" explains Sinead and sighs "I think I'm gonna quit collage because of her!" she jokes. 'How ironic' thinks Tilly to herself; 'I was going to do the same'

"Guys, tomorrow is the last day of our holidays, so I think we should go partying." says George returning with coffees.

"You're totally on." everyone agree.

Even Tilly is enthusiastic about the plan, maybe this is exactly what she needs; to get drunk and to forget about what drama the new college term will bring.


	4. The first day of term part1

NOTE: Sorry for delay, didn't have much time for writing. I apologize for every occured error.

* * *

The first day of term 1/2

"Tilly, Maddie's here" shouts Tilly's mum.

"I'm coming!" The red-head grabs her bag and runs downstairs. She is perfectly prepared for the first day of school; she has packed all she needs yesterday, because she doesn't like doing things on last minute.

"Oh, look at you! You look nice baby." Maddie greets her friend.

"Thanks, you look rather nice too" she smiles.

"Won't you sit with me? I'll make you some coffee." offers Tilly's mum.

"No, we should better get going mom, we want to be a bit earlier" explains the red-head.

"Oh, all right then. Bye girls!" she wishes them good luck and kisses her daughter's forehead and they went off.

This morning is amzing; the sky is deep blue, suns is shining, little white clouds floating over their heads; it's nicely warm, light breeze slightly dispels their hair.

"Soo..." begins Maddie "For who you've dressed yourself up?" she mocks knowing the obvious answer.

"No-one" the red-head trifles her friend. Maddie looks at red-head's outfit; she's wearing high black heels extending her shapely legs; thigh black skirt and ercu top with laced neckline which exposes her collarbones; she looks elegant, confident and feminine.

"Oh, come one" teases Maddie.

"All right... It's for you, happy?" she mocks and they both laugh. Of course it wasn't for Maddie; it was for Jen. Tilly wants to impress her, show her what she has lost. Tilly doesn't want to admit out loud to herself that she still miss her, how much she longs for her gentle touch, gorgeous dark eyes, beautiful smile, soft lips and arms, in which she feels safe, but the voice in the back of her head keeps reminding her of the pain the teacher caused her.

Maddie and Tilly are met by George as they enter the gateway.

"Hello girls. You look gorgeous." he complements them; "Ruby,Sinead and Bart are already inside waiting for you.".

"Let's go then... School here we come!" says sarcastically Maddie as she opens the school front doors.

* * *

The first lessons are over and it's time for lunch; the whole gang gathered in a crowded common room; everybody is talking, joking and laughing.

"Oh God, the first day has barely started and I already have enough of school, I'm tired..." laughs Bart putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Oh, stop crying my lady" mocks him Sinead and pulls down his feet on the ground.

"By the way what do we have now?" asks George.

"There's only one hour of art left and we are free!" answers Sinead excited. 'Oh no, art' says Tilly in mind and starts to get a bit nervous; she wanted to meet Jen, but now she's afraid she won't stand beeig with her in one roome for an hour, looking at her, pretending nothing has ever happened between them. She is desperately looking for an excuse; she doesn't want to go to class. 'Oh, stop beeig so childlish, you can handle it!' she mobilizes herself.

"Tills!" Maddie is waving her hand in front of red-head's eyes. "Come one, our lesson's just started and I guess we don't want to be late. Everyone's already gone, I've told them not to wait for us. Now get up." annouces Maddie and gives her a hand. Tilly stands up and looks around the common room; there are only 3 other students in the room. 'How couldn't I hear the bell's ringig?' she thinks to herself surprised. They quickly grab their bags and run to the class.

"Well, I think we're a bit late" says Maddie seeing the empty corridor and closed doors.

Tilly stops if front of the clasroom door and asks uncertainly "Maybe we don't have to go there? We could go home or something..."

"I cannot belive you've just said that! Give me my friend back!" Maddie laughs. The red-head looks down on the floor and sights; she is ashamed; her cheeks blush. "Look, it's only one hour, everything's gonna be fine. You'll just have to ignore her and focus on your work." she comforts the red-head putting her hands on girl's shoulers; she figured out it was all about Jen.

"Girls, what are you doing here?" Mr Keeler interferes as he aproaches them. "Why aren't you in your class yet?" he opens the classroom doors without waiting for their answer; he doesn't even know if it's their class. Maddie and Tilly enter the classroom and stand near the doors; Mr Keeler stands right behind them in the door frame.

"Hello Miss Gilmour! I just wanted to escort these two laggard ladies." he interrupts Jen in her mid-sentence and leaves shouting the doors behind him. There is a moment of awkward silence; Jen is standing still in the middle of the classroom looking at the girls; her eyes goggled, lips slightly opened; her heart pounds loudly as she sees the red-head in full glory.

"We're sorry we're late" they say finally breaking the silence.

"Um, right. Now sit down please and write down the subject, it's on the blackboard." she commands uncertainly. Jen catches Tilly's eyes as she moves toward her desk; the girl passes her so close Jen can smell her perfumes. The teacher inhales the sweet scent that drives her crazy and realises it's going to be one of the hardest hours of her life. She calms herself down and takes a deep breath before continuing the speech.

Tilly is trying her best to ignore the teacher, but she can't; she does exactly the opposite thing; she rests her head on hand, closes her eyes and listens to the teacher's delicate and full of passion voice.

"Tills! Come back to the reality!" Maddie whispers nudging the girl with elbow.

Seeing everyone's drowing the red-head takes a piece of paper and stares at it not knowing what to do next. She's really confused and doesn't know what's happening in the classroom currently.

"Sorry Maddie I was just... Anyway, what do we have to do?" she enquiers.

"Is there a problem, girls?" says the teacher loudly.

"No, Miss." replies Tilly instantly.

"Then please stop disturbing others with your talking and get back to work." reprimands Jen firmly catching the red-head's eyes again; their hearts beat faster, hands are sweaty. Jen can barely stand the tension growing between them; she feels stuffy and nearly faints.

Luckly the bell rings; everyone's packing their stuff up and leaving one by one. Tilly grabbs her bag and storms out of the class. Jen doesn't move at all; her eyes still fixed on the place where the teenager was sat a moment ago. When the last person leaves she rests her elbows on the desk and hides her face in palms; her heart aches like hell.

She truly hates herself and regrets choosing job over Tilly, even if she knows she didn't have much choice. When she was a bit younger than Tilly she came out to her grandmother; she was the first person to know about Jen's sexuality. She always kept telling her that money doesn't matter, it's only an addition not a sense of life. But love... Love is an incredibly special feeling you can't buy for any money; you feel happy and fulfilled when you love someone with reciprocial; she also used to say 'We humans need to love and be loved; otherwise we are just an empty shell without soul.'.

Suddenly the door opens which makes Jen jump in her chair; she turns her head to see the read-head standing in the door.

"Excuse me Miss, I left my notes and I wanted to take them back. Can I...?" she explains; her eyes looking in every other direction but Jen's. The teacher cannot utter a word and doesn't reply so the teen walks up to the desk, takes her notebook and turns aroud to leave. In this very moment Jen finds the inner strength; she stands up and reaches for the girl's hand to stop her; now they're facing each other looking deeply in each other eyes.

"My firends are wating for me." Tilly is the first one to break an awkward silence. Jen doesn't want to let her go, but she finally releases the grip. Tilly runs out of the classroom to meet Maddie wating for her outside the building.

"Is everything fine?" asks Maddie seeing her friends sad face; Tilly nodds. Of course that's a lie, nothing is fine; she feels terrible for the obvious reason.

"So, what are we gonna do now? I've told Sinead we'll meet at hers and then we could go somewhere..." suggests Maddie.

"Erm, you know, actually I don't feel very well. You go and I'll better get back home and take a rest" replies Tilly frowning.

"Are you sure?" she enquiers; Tilly nodds. "Ok, I'll walk you home then" offers Maddie and Tilly agrees.

When the teen arrives there's nobody home. Walking towards stairs she notices a card lying on the kichen table; it says 'Me and dad will be late, dinner is in the fridge. Love, mom xx.'  
She suddenly feels sleepy; it's unusual for her to be tired at so early hours. She runs upstairs to her room and lies on the bed not taking off her elegant clothes before; only moments pass and she's deeply asleep...

Finally she wakes up; Jen is the first person she thinks about as she does so. She opens her eyes and looks around; it's already dark outside. She feels sudden urge to see the brunette; this time she can't resist it, she doesn't want to resist so she grabbs her phone and types:

'Can you meet me? We need to talk. T.' and pushes the button 'send' wighout thinking.

Jen is sat in the chair marking; shivers run down her spine as her phone vibrates in her pocket. She cannnot belive her own eyes when she reads 'New message form: Tilly'. 'This has to be a dream' she thinks to herself. As she gets up from the desk she accidentally hits her hip with the edge of the table. 'No, that's definitly not a dream' she answers to herself rubbing the aching spot.

*Yes, of course, tell me where and when. J* She replies quickly.

*At mine, as quickly as you can. T*

Her whole body is trembeling with excitment as she reads the message. She grabs her keys and stormes out leaving all her work behind.


	5. The first day of term part2

note: Sorry for delay and errors again; I still don't have much time for writing. Anyway there was a bit too much drama and it's time for some happy time, so let me know what would you like to see next, write a comment, share your suggestions :) Enjoy!

* * *

The first day of term 2

Not even 5 minutes has passed and there's a knock at the door. Tilly opens the door to see the breathless brunette; Jen rushed as quickly as she could to meet the red-head. They stare at each other for a while before Tilly moves to a side to let Jen in. The teacher enters uncertainly stepping in a bit further into the hall looking around, but it's a bit too dark to see properly; she has never been in Tilly's house before. She turns around to face the red-head.

"Tilly..." she speaks but stops when the girl takes her hand and leads her upstairs without saying a word. Jen has no idea what is actually happening; as they enter Tilly's bedroom Tilly closes the door and kisses Jen, but Jen insantly pushes her away.

"Tilly, wait. What are you doing?" the teacher is shocked.

"I thought you want me" says the red-head and leans for a kiss but is met by the teacher's hands pushing her away again.

"No Tilly, stop! ...I want you, of course I want you, you mean so much to me, but that's not right." the teacher expalains breathlessly seeing Tilly's sad face. The red-head sits down on the edge of the bed with resignation. 'What am I doing? How could I be so stupid to let her hurt me like that again?' she thinks to herself; she lowers her head as a tear flows down her cheek;

"You're lying." she says with an anger in her voice shaking her head.

"I've never lied to you!" says the teacher; she approaches Tilly and kneels down on the floor in front of her. "Never! Just please listen to me." she pleads desperatly; Tilly doesn't reply, so she continues taking this as an opportunity to expalain herself "I'm so sorry, I've never meant to hurt you, please belive me. It hurt me so much too. You have no idea how hard it was for me to take this job, but I had to. Please understand, I had no choice... Seeing you and not be able to talk to you or touch you is killing me... Tilly, look at me." Jen leans a bit resting hands on the girl's laps to see Tilly's looking at her, but her head and eyes still lowered; she is too embarrassed and too angry at herself that she couldn't hold her whims back and aksed Jen to meet her.

"Tilly, please say something" says Jen after a while of silence, but she doesn't get a reply; she doesn't know what to do next and is scared because the red-head doesn't move at all; she's just sitting there, gazing down at her laps where Jen's warm hands are touching her; like her soul left her body. The teacher's mind is going crazy; what if she made Tilly mad and hate her even more?

Her heart is aching; she finally burst into tears lying her head on the girl's thighs. As Jen's tears are soaking the teen's skirt she feels hands slightly caressing her silky hair; hands which belong to a person she fell in love with so much she doesn't imagine living without. Jen raises up her head to see the girl looking at her painfully with tears in her eyes. When the girl cups her head wiping her tears away with her thumbs she takes her palm and turns her head to kiss it and then sights; she needs to collect herself before saying words which she have always wanted to say since she and Tilly have explored their bodies for the first time. Jen isn't sure if these words will change anything, if Tilly will forgive her, but she has to admit them; she cannot keep them inside any longer, she needs Tilly to know what she really feels. Jen grabbs the girl's hands and presses them against her own chest.

"I love you Tilly Evans... I will do what I can to be with you, I just need to know if you love me back." she finally confesses looking lovingly and deeply into the girl's eyes wanting to show her the importance of her words; she also wants Tilly to know how much she means to her and needs her.

'I love you. I-l-o-v-e-y-o-u. Iloveyou.' these words fly through Tilly's mind like a glitter fired into the air. After a moment the red-head realises what they mean; yes, Jen has just confessed that she loves her. The red-head leans slowly toward Jen to kiss her forehead and then they hold each other so tightly they can barely breath. As they close their eyes tightly the last tears fall down their faces leaving wet trails; tears of pain and happyness at once.

"I love you too." whispers Tilly in Jen's ear. They finally release their embrace to look at each other. "Will you stay with me? My parents will be back late at night anyway." she adds.

"Of course, I'd love to." replies the brunette with a weak smile. They rest together on the bed; Jen lays herself behind Tilly's back resting her head on the girl's head, holding her hand, which Tilly squeezes so hard it sometimes hurts Jen a bit, but she doesn't mind at all; this is a nice kind of pain. They lay there for over two hours which feels like ten minutes.

"You're still my teacher and I'm your student. What are we going to do? Our relationship is illegal and if we get caught..." starts the red-head but breaks her sentence; she doesn't even want to imagine what would happen if someone found out about them.

"I know that. But we will get through this somehow. We have to." ressures Jen; she's aware that is going to be hard for for both of them. "I don't want to, but I guess I should probably go now. It's very late and your parents will be back in a second." she adds and stands up. Tilly sights; she wants Jen to say with her all night long, but she also needs some sleep before tomorrow which would be impossible to do with Jen beside her; both of them are very exhausted after struggling with their feelings that have been growing more and more when they were apart.

Jen kisses the girl gently on lips and leaves.


	6. A moment of respite

What a beautiful sensation when you take a deep breath, the cold fresh air flows through your nose filling in your lungs, like two colorful balloons.

_Relief... _

_Respite... _

_Pure mind..._

The brain is overflowing with an esctasy, a smile sweeps across the teacher's face and her heart speeds up every time she thinks about her lover. Tonight is amazing; the full moon shining slightly showing it's glory, billions of little shiny stars above the brunette's head blinking to her while she's walking down the street, shivering with cold; however it's not the only reason Jen finds it so incredible; tonight is when she and Tilly reunited, confessed their true feelings, got back together. As a wind blows dispelling her hair she can feel Tilly's perfumes; Jen's feelings are so strong that her brain subconsciously tries to find Tilly everywhere, to remind of her, to make Jen feel being near her, even if she's not truly. This love is a drug; Jen is completly addicted to this girl.

It's like dreams come true; every little girl dreams of a handsome prince wearing a silver armor, riding on a white horse, coming to save her from the evil witch, and then to marry him and live together happily ever after. Jen's dream came true; she found her prince. Well, maybe not a prince, but a beautiful princess, who is worth fighting for.

Jen sights at the tought of fighting; she is fully aware that tomorrow, and the day after tommorow and so they will have to hide their relationship from the rest of the world again. How hard is that when you love someone so much you would sacrifice your own life for and you can't admit it openly in front of the rest of the people, especially when you have to keep it in a secret? Unfortunetaly, nobody said that love is easy...

When Jen reaches the front doors she opens them quietly and tiptoes to her room, so Diane and Sinead don't wake up. As she enters her bedroom she throws away her bag and collapses on the bed, spreading arms widely. She feels like stoned; she wants to sing and laugh loudly and jump all around with enjoyment but on the other hand she feels very tired, and still she has a bit of marking left to do. Jen moans as she finally forces herself to sit and finish her work, then changes her clothes and goes to bed.

The teacher's whole body still full of excitment is not letting her to fall asleep, and her mind can't stop thinking about the red-head. She lays mid-covered with a quilt, playing with fingers, grinning as she recalls the memories of the girl; this smile, the way she moves, these full delicate lips and expressive green eyes. Jen reaches for her mobile and types;

*I'm guessing you're sleeping, just want you to know I miss you and can't stop thinking about you xx. J*

She sends the message to Tilly, then reaches to put the phone down on thebedside cabinet, but holds it back as she feels it's vibrating; she opens the message;

*No, I'm not sleeping, I can't stop thinking about you too. Wish you're here with T*

She smiles widely while reading the message.

*I wish that too, but we'll see each other tomorrow. Goodnight. I love you so much xx.J* she responds.

*Good night. I love you too! xxx.T* is Tilly's reply.

Jen holds the phone pushing it against her chest and sights deeply. After a few minutes she momentarily falls asleep, same as her younger lover.


	7. The cupboard

As the morning arrives and the very first sun's rays break into the bedroom through the window Tilly opens her eyes. Of course Jen is the first person she thinks of. For the first time since last few weeks she's happy looking forward her school day; especially her last lesson, which is the art. The teen rubs her eyes and checks the time; it's very early and there's over a half an hour left till the alarm call. Nevertheless, she throws the warm quilt away and sits up straight for a moment wondering what the day will bring; she is excited about seeing Jen today; she smiles widely at the thought of the brunette. After a few minutes of daydreaming, she heads to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When Tilly arrives to school she meets George on her way. Almost as always George is full of energy and excitement, and jumps cheerfuly as he aproaches Tilly.

"Hello you. How is my girl today? " he greets the red-head embracing her shoulder, joining her on her way.

"Hello yourself. Not bad, thanks." responds Tilly and smiles.

"Not bad? I'd rather say brilliant." he laughts turning his head toward the red-head and teases; "And don't deny. I can see that big bright grin on your face even through the wall... So tell me the news?"

"Don't know what you're talking about? I'm just simply glad to see my friend!" she mocks.

"Oh, I see, you liar..." he laughts. "Anyway, where are we actually going?" he questions as he realises the red-head is guiding him in the opposite direction of their class.

"I must step in to the library for a second." she explains.

"Oh, all right. Maybe I'll see you in the class then?" he suggest; he doesn't really fancy going with her.

"Yeah, sure. See you later." she replies and heads up the stairs, waving to George. When she reaches the upstairs, turning right into the corridor she bums into something, or rather someone.

"Ouch!" both Tilly and the woman moan; the rumble of Tilly's falling books crushing the floor accompanying them as they are pushed away from each other due to the impact. Tilly looks up to see Jen standing there, rubbing her arm.

"I'm so sorry miss. Are you fine?" the red-head apologizes and kneels down to recollect her dropped books; inside she is exploding with enjoyment to see the brunette, but tries to act normally like an average, normal student to not to arouse any suspicions; if they were alone, she would probably fling herself at her overwhelming with kisses.

Jen nodds and bends down to help the girl; "Anyway, hi Tilly." she catches Tilly's eyes and laughts gently amused with the circumstance.

"Good morning miss." says Tilly rising herself up to face the teacher, then smiles softly at the sight of Jen smirking and gazing at her sheeply. They are standing still in silece, smiling and staring into each other's eyes, glad to see each other. "Um... Sorry again. Better get going otherwise I'll be late for my class. See you later miss" Tilly breaks their moment, noticing two students passing near them, and walks away.

As always Jen cannot hold herself back around Tilly and stares at her lower back all her way untill she is gone around the corner; the teacher rolls eyes and rebukes herself in mind when she realises what she has just done; for her sake there is nobody around to catch her staring at the student's bum like a perv in the middle of the corridor.

First lessons are passing slowly one by one. Nobody from the gang finds anything strange in Tilly's behaviour, except Maddie; she knows about her best friend's love affair, how much the red-head was sad and depressed after breaking up with Jen, that now seeing her so cheerfull and happy like she is a totally different person than the one from a few days before makes her worried; even a though of Tilly taking drugs flew through her mind, but she igonerd it thinking 'No, it doesn't fit Tilly...'. Maddie is trying to drag out of the red-head the reason of her mood changes suddenly, but everytime she asks Tilly about it the girl rids her of, explaining she has a good humor today and that's all; of course she deeply doubts it, but finally drops the subject, a bit annoyed.

When the last lesson comes, both Tilly and Jen are very excited; unfortunately for them it passes so quickly, leaving them frustrated about spending so little time together. Watching everybody packing, Jen is trying to think of a way to stop Tilly for a moment to stay after the lesson and talk to her; she's longing for the girl badly. She finally stands up from the chair and declares loudly so everyone who left can hear like if there's nothing to hide;

"Tilly, could you please stay for a moment? I want to talk to you about your assignment."

"Of course, miss." Tilly nodds; walking out of the class Maddie hears this, so she turnes around and leans out from the door frame to look at the red-head packing her stuff.

'What the... What's that about?' Maddie mimics the words; Tilly shrugs her shoulders in responce and shakes her head pretending she has no idea; she haven't told her best friend that she and Jen got back together and feels bad about lying again.

"Don't wait for me. I'll catch up with you later." says Tilly approching Maddie closer.

"Are you sure?" enquiers Maddie worried, the red-head nodds; "OK, we'll meet at CC." she adds and leaves the classroom, feeling uncomfortable about leaving her best friend on her own with the person, as she thinks, Tilly hates the most. Tilly approaches the teacher's desk, looking down at Jen, waiting for her to speak.

"Sit down please." says in a serious voice Jen as the last student leaves the class; Tilly does as she was told, taking the nearest chair.

"So what's wrong with my work?" asks the red-head with a cheeky smile; she's glad Jen asked her to stay; they both know they don't have many opportunities to meet and talk , so even a quick chat is better than nothing.

"I don't know yet; it's hidden somewhere in the cupboard, I must go and find it first." teases Jen, stands up and walks up towards the cupboard at the back of the classroom; turning her head, gives Tilly a quick glance and smiles at her before disappearing behind the door. Not waiting any longer for the invitation the red-head follows after the teacher. When she enters the cupboard she doesn't see Jen anywhere around; the only light there comes from the classrom through the open door and it's hard to see. The darkness overwhelms her as she takes another two steps further. In this very moment the doors shout causing Tilly to jump; her heart speeds up suddenly; then she feels warm hands embracing her waist from behind.

"Oh my God! Jen, you almost gave me a heart attack!" declares the red-head laughing quietly; "And could you turn the light on? I can't see anything, especially you." she adds and hears a click as the light switches on. Now she can see everything properly; she is standing in the middle of the small room with few wide shelves hung on the wall, full filled with art supplies; there's also a big locker at the back of the room, a hanger in the corner and a desk.

Tilly turnes around to see the teacher leaning against the door, looking at her, raising up eyebrows.

"And where is my work that you want to talk about so urgently?" enquiers the red-head looking curiously at Jen.

"I was going to look for it, but you interrupted me..." explains Jen firmly with seriousness on her face; she's laughing inside so much she finds it very hard to keep her voice calm.

"Oh, excuse me." mocks Tilly crossing arms above her chest, half taking Jen's words seriously; Jen finally burst into laughter as she sees Tilly in such pose and approaches her; then she uncrosses the red-heads arms and puts them around her own neck.

"Aww... Come here, you silly." says the teacher leaning for a kiss, but Tilly breaks it suddenly;

"Jen, wait. Someone can catch us." whispers the red-head.

"Don't worry, I bet there's no-one around, everybody's already out; lessons are over for today." reassures Jen and holds her tightly, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder and sights; "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too..." responds the red-head cuddling up into Jens arms; she lays her head down on her shoulder and inhales the teacher's sweet scent; she needed her closeness."So you actually have nothing to my work?" she adds after a while; it seems obvious to her that Jen was only making an excuse to spend some time alone with her.

"What?" asks Jen rising up her head to look at the girl and finally realises what she is talking about; "Oh, shut up and kiss me." she giggles. The bruntte feels butterflies in her stomach as their lips finds each other; tongues dancing together to their hearts' rythm; tasting and exploring each other mouths. As the kiss heats up Tilly presses Jen against the desk behind, sliding hands to her bum and lifts her to help her sit on the tabletop.

The teacher groans quietly when the red-head parts her legs with her hips. Tilly's hands are running up and down the brunette's thighs, sending shivers down her spine; the teen is totally aware of the effect she has on the teacher and this turns her on even more. Jen, feeling the growing tension, reaches for the girl's lower back and pushes her up, suggesting her to join her up on the desk. Tilly climbs up untill she's on the top and lays Jen further on the table top; their hands running along each others bodies, hearts pounding wildly. Jen reaches to unzip the girl's jeans, but Tilly grabs her wrists to stop her.

"Wait, not here." she says.

"What...? Why?" questions Jen, gasping.

"Just not here, I feel uncomfortable and can't relax. I don't want to rush this beacuse of having this feeling that someone can come in and catch us..." explains Tilly; she really doesn't want Jen to jeopardise her career; she feels that she would die if something bad happend to Jen. "By the way I should go; Maddie's waiting for me at the CC and I bet she's already sent the search party..." she adds climbing down from the desk to the floor and adjusts her clothes.

"So you're saying you're going to leave me like that?" Jen rests on elbows and stares at the girl, pouting out her lower lip; she feels frustrated at this point, when Tilly leaves her so turned on.

"It's your fault; if you hadn't tried to have your way with me, you wouldn't feel so sorry about me leaving you now." mocks the teen, fixing hair.

"I always feel sorry when you leave." says the teacher with sandess in her voice. Tilly gives her a quick kiss to comfort her lower; "I love you, but you're so gonna make up for this." adds Jen, slapping the girls bum before she walks out; the red-head turns around in the door frame to send Jen a kiss into the air and leaves.

'Oh Tilly, what are you doing to me...?' she thinks to herself, resting against the wall and sights deeply.


	8. The love demons

First of all sorry it took me so long - had a lot on my mind and couldn't get to write. And thank you for all your encouraging comments, I really appreciate that. I hope this chapter is not that rubbish and you like it :)

Btw, if you want, visit my deviantart (link on my profile) where I published my little drowing of Lucy Dixon.

* * *

Their lips united, tongues dancing passionately, sinking into each other mouths, exploring every inch. Hands running through the whole body, not able to stop; it's never enough, they want more and more of each other. Both women's urge is overgrowing them, they are never fully satisfited. The younger woman breaks the kiss and reaches her hand to lift the brunette's chin. They look deep into each others eyes which darken with the growing desire. There is no need for words; their bodies tell everything. The older woman doesn't wait for a special invitation any longer. She glances down at the red-head's chest and places her finger tip at the base of her neck and begins sliding it downwards. The red-head doesn't take her eyes of the older woman; she is mesmerized by her lover. It is amazingly fascinating how the brunette's face is lost, all focused on her own hand movements and the girl's body reactions. She pauses the finger and circles on her abdomen, then raises her head to look at the girl. They share another passionate kiss. The girl moans loudly into her lover's mouth as she feels the cold finger pressing lustily against her clitoris and then slips down, sinking into her red-hot and wet inner...

The red-head sights so heavily and so loudly that everybody looks up at her curiously, including the brunette; she can't stop fantasizing about her sexy teacher. Now she truly regrets leaving Jen in the cupboard the other day; instead of turning Jen on, she more turned herself on. Her plan didn't work the way she planned it; she only wanted to tease Jen a bit, not to make herself being unable to sit straight because of the sexual tension burning inside her, insisting on releasing.

"Tilly, is everything alright?" asks the teacher, worried about the student.

"I'm fine" nodds the teen and gives a reassuring smile; 'I mean apart from the fucking blazing eagerness to jump on you and have an angry make-up sex with you then yeah, I'm totally fine...' she thinks to herself. She has never felt so turned on and so insatiable before.

Tilly doesn't bother to pay attention to the lesson; the only thing she wants now is Jen, who is standing in front of her; in front of the whole class. The frustration is growing up with every passing minute, she feels a pitch in her stomach and starts fidgeting in the chair, unable to keep calm. 'Damn!'. She looks up from above her work at the teacher; even if Jen was wearing a sack for potatoes, for Tilly she would look hot. 'It would be better if she wasn't wearing any clothes' thinks the red-head to herself bitting the bottom lip and smiles mischievously at Jen, who notices it and gives her a chastening look.

The teacher can see clearly what the girl has on her mind. 'No, not now, not this time' she thinks; as much as she want to touch the girl, she knows she can't. Because of the awareness of how much affect the teen has over her she tries to ignore her, otherwise she will not be able to resist her, which is already a hard thing to do. The brunette tries to busy herself. She starts walking around the class to check how the work is going.

The student sitting before TIlly puts up his hand, so Jen walks up to him. She stands behind the studant's chair, with her back to Tilly, and stoops down. There is no chance Tilly will not take this perfect opportunity to tease the teacher. She looks around the class to make sure nobody is watching. Then she takes the pen and needles Jen's bum with it, sliding it down one of her buttocks. Jen gets scared at first, but refrains from jumping back and screaming; she knows very well that it was Tilly; she reaches for the needled spot and rubs it gently. The girl giggles under her breath. The brunette is a bit annoyed with the red-head's behaviour; of course she doesn't want her to stop, but on the other hand it only makes things harder for her. The teacher quickly walks away and sits in her chair, afraid the girl will try to tempt her again. Obviously Tilly does not give up. Her exciment makes her unable to control herself; she's totally lost in the moment, not thinking of the concequences.

The red-head pulls out her phone and types under the desk;

*You look so sexy I can't stop undressing you with my eyes. But you know I'd rather like to undress you with my hands. xx.T*

Jen's phone vibrates in her pocket. Tilly looks up at Jen to see her reaction; the corner of Jen's mouth and eyebrows rise while reading the text; it's unproper and unprofessional to flirt with your girlfriend at work, especially if she's one of your students, but she is enjoying it.

*I'm not gonna let you win this time babe xJ* is the teacher's reply; she thinks that the girl is trying to heat things up between them then will leave like the last time she did. Jen gazes at the red-head to see what she is going to do; Tilly catches Jen's eyes, smirks and rises her eyebrows, giving Jen 'oh, really?' face, then lowers eyes to type the respose;

*This could be definitly a win-win situation. Think about me caressing your body, licking your sweet pussy... xxT*

The red-head is proud of herself; 'I've totally got her...' she thinks.

Jen is getting hot when she reads the lewd text; her hands getting sweaty, she squeezes her legs together tightly as she feels she's getting wet. The tension is unbearable for her. Jen cannot belive how much control the teen has over her; even with a simple message she can do unbelievable things to her. Jen wouldn't mind it at all if they were alone, but she can't allow the girl to do such things in the presence of the students.

'Ok, so you think you're so witty...?' thinks Jen to herself, planning to prank her.

"Miss Evans!" shouts Jen and straightens up; Tilly's gaze flows into the teacher's direction immediately, same as the other studants in the classroom who are distracted from their work. A smile sweeps through the girl's face; she is totally unaware of the brunette seriousness. "I will not tolerate using cell phones during my lesson." says the teacher loudly and walks up to the red-head; "Now please give me you mobile phone." demands Jen, stretching out a hand. The girl stares at the teacher stupidly; she is in shock and cannot belive Jen is reprehending her.

"Tilly, the phone." repeats Jen firmly; Tilly hands her the cell phone slowly, uncertainly. She finally realises how idiotically she acted. Jen takes the phone and adds "You can take it back after the lesson.", then turns to the rest of the class and points out "Next time if I see someone playing with his phone he'll be sent to the principle office. I hope I made myself clear." students murmur in response; "Good. Lesson is nearly over, you can pack up and go now. Everyone who have finished their work, please live it on my desk, and everybody who haven't, I want to see it the next lesson. Goodbye and have a nice day. And Tilly..." she stops at the red-head; "...please stay for a moment." she adds, then turns on her heel and walks back up to the desk to sort the paper work that is lying on it.

Suddenly Jen gets a little angry. She is not angry at the girl, but at herself; she had let herself to be totally caught up under the teen's spell. When she is around Tilly she feels like a little girl; weak and vulnerable because of the amount of the overwhelming feelings she has for the red-head; she doesn't usually talk about her true feelings, making some kind of barrier, an unvisible shield between her and the other people to protect herself from getting hurt, but when she is with Tilly this shield just simply blows out, disappears. But she also feels confident at once; their love gives her the strenght, vitality and makes her want to live, wake up the next morning, face the world and all her problems; everything because of this girl, the red-head she is head over heels in love with.

Tilly remains in her chair, waiting for everybody to leave. Her enormous arousal vanishes in one moment. She didn't expect such effects of her _efforts_. 'God, how stupid am I?!' she thinks to herself as she comes to the conclusion how immature she behaved. When the last person leaves closing doors behind, she looks up at Jen who is leaning against the desk; her head lowered, covered with black silky hair. She looks like she's crying. The teen jumps out of her chair and runs towards the teacher.

She puts her hand over Jen's shoulder to get her attention and apologizes breathlessly "Jen, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off..."

Jen lifts her head to face the teen and looks lovingly into her shiny emerald eyes and sights. She suddenly bursts out laughing. "Tilly, calm down..." she starts, reaching for the red-head's hand and squeezes it gently.

"You're not mad at me?" questions Tilly confused; she thought Jen was in a wax because of her, she looked so angry just a moment ago and now... she is standing here and laughing like crazy.

"No." confirms the teacher; 'How could I be mad at you, my beauty?' she thinks to herself and smiles warmly; "But please, don't do that again..." she adds; the red-head lowers her gaze, feeling guilty. Jen rises her hand and places fingers under the girl's chin; "It's not that I don't want you to, it's just... I'm not strong enough to resist you..." she says sheepishly. "You made me wet there with your dirty message, you little devil!" she jests and they giggle.

"Sorry... But you have no idea what you've been doing to me all-" starts Tilly but is interrupted by Jen.

"God Tilly, I'm so sorry, I've totally forgot! Diane will be here in a second, she's told me that she'll come over to pick me up." she mumbles breathlessly.

"What?" asks Tilly.

"You should go now if we don't want Diane to see us." explains the teacher; "Can you meet me later?"

"Yeah, let's meet in the shack at eight." offers the red-head.

"Ok." Jen gives her a quick kiss and walks her to the door; "See you later." she waves her. Not even a minute passes before Diane appears in the door frame, all bright and amused, greeting the teacher with a smile.

* * *

Jen hears a creak. She turns around to see the red-head entering the barren shack. They smile, glad to see each other again. Jen rises up from an old cauch that is overlain with few blankets and cushions that she brought here to make it more cozily.

"What did hold you for so long?" enquires Jen.

"I wanted to text you that I'll be late, but then I realised that I don't have a phone. Funny, don't you think?" smirks the red-head; "My mum needed me to help her. I had to lie to her to come and see you. Who's the evil one now?".

"Still you." she says, Tilly widens her eyes; "You're the one who lied to your own mother." adds Jen and pokes her tounge out, then holds her tightly, planting a juicy kiss on her neck.

"NO WAY! You're the biggest tempter in the world! I wouldn't of lied if it wasn't about you." mocks the red-head giggling and pushes the brunette towards the couch so they lay on it, Tilly on the top of her, and starts tickling her ribs. Jen is wriggling with laughter, catching her breath awkwardly, begging the girl to stop. "I'll stop if you admit it!" carries on the red-head.

"Fine, fine!" moans the teacher; "I'm the devil incarnate..." she gasps heavily. "But then you're my little imp... No, you're my hot lesbian succubus." she teases and slaps her firm bum and squeezes it.

"God, I'm changing my mind. You're not the devil, you're insane!" teases Tilly; "Besides, I'm an angel, don't you see?" she adds, grinning widely.

"If I'm insane, then so do you, you dirty ginger. And stop it now!" demands the teacher still snuffling.

Tilly follows the brunette's words. She is also a little brassed off, she rests her head on Jen's chest, cuddling her hips in-between her legs. They rest there for a while, just enjoying each other's company; Jen's playing with the girl's hair, Tilly's stroking her free arm, her head moving up and down everytime the teacher breathes, which she finds it a quite funny feeling. Everything seems so perfect when they are together. They feel so fulfilled, so happy and safe in each other's arms.

"I love you." murmures the teen quietly with a vein of sadness in her voice. She knows that when they go out they will have to hide again, like their love is a crime; which partly is if according to the law. But how cruel is that? Why do two people cannot be together if they truly love each other?

"I love you too." she hears Jen's words that reassure her. "So much." adds the brunette. She feels this same as her younger lover. She hates it when she can't show the whole world the person she loves the most. This whole hiding thing and that sort of stuff was a bit fun at first and made their relationship a little more exciting, but now it hurts them both and they are sick of it.

"I wish we could escape somewhere, even if it's just for a day..." sights the red-head. She needs a break from this life in the village; both of them need it.

'Actually it's not a bad idea...' smiles Jen, more to herself than to the girl.


	9. Escape

Tilly is woken up by phone's ringing. The annoying ringtone drilling into her head, ordering her to wake up from sweet dream. She slowly opens her drowsy eyes with remaining heavy sleep on lashes, but closes them swiftly as a bright blinding light strikes her face. She reaches on the side of the bed scrabbling around, trying to find her vibrating phone. _Shit! Where the hell is it?! _

"Hello..?" she says with a weak, whisky voice.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Did I wake you up?" says the woman cheerfully.

"Hi Jen. Noo, course not! It's only umm..." she forces herself to open her eyes and looks up at the clock, "...7 am Saturday morning, besides I've been awake all night." she replies sacastically and yawns loudly.

"Good, because I was wondering what are you doing today?" asks Jen flirtatiously, yet sheepishly.

"Actually I was thinking of meeting my girlfriend but I'm not sure yet, why are you asking?"

"Well... cause you know, I was wondering if you'd like to meet me before going on a little trip with your girlfriend...?" teases the brunette, some sort of trick is sensible in her voice.

"Meet you? Don't you think she'll be jelous of you?" mocks the red head.

"No, I bet she won't... Maybe just a little, I mean I would if my girlfriend was meeting the biggest sex bomb in the village." she says innocently.

"What a swagger!" moans Tilly. "Don't boast so much you little-" starts the red-head.

"Aww shut up and go pack your toothbrush and some comfortable clothes, honey." laughts the teacher.

"Wait, a trip?" questions Tilly after a while, uncertain whether she understood correctly. Jen nodds. Just then the red-head realises what the brunette has just offered her. "Where?"

"That's a surprise and don't ask me, I won't tell you." answers the teacher.

Plans begin to arrange in the girl's head, she tries to bring everything together. How is she going to go away for the weekend, unnoticed by anyone? For sure Maddie will try to contact her to meet her, and if not her, then certainly someone else from the gang; it would be rather hard not to notice her absence. 'If someone calls, I'll say I'm ill and can't go out' she thinks. But her parents...

"Tilly, are you there?" the voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry."

"So? I'll pick up you in a half an hour at the end of your street." offers the brunette.

"What, no... Uhg, I won't make it in half an hour. Besides, I must call my mother first and cop out somehow, you know..."

"Ok, you've got 45 mins. Pack up your toothbrush and some comfortable clothes honey. See you in a bit." and Jen hungs up, not even thinking of Tilly rebuffing her proposition.

The girl's head drops onto the pillow heavily, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. _Shit! 45 minutes!_ Only after a while the infomation pops into her head. She quickly throws the duvet away, which flies up a little and slumps onto the floor. She stormes out of the bedroom. The pounding of her feet resounds all around the hall as she runs down the stairs. She charges to the kichen, hoping to find her mother, but there is nobody around. She searches in the living room, bathroom, even looks out the window, but still nothing. She rushes upstairs and knocks gently at her parent's bedroom door, which seems funny, because the noise she made would definitely wake up even her next-door neighbours. She gets no reply. She walks into the bedroom - there's no living soul. She grabs her phone and calls.

"Halo?" she hears the familiar voice.

"Hi mum, where are you?"

"I left you a note on the table, but never mind. I went to town for shopping and to visit my friend and you dad had to go to work, something comes out and he had to go earlier, we didn't want to wake you up. Something wrong happend?"

"No, it's fine, really. Just a quickie - can I stay at Maddie's for the weekend?" asks the red-head. There's no chance mum won't go with it, she thinks and is right; her mother agrees without asking a question. The girl didn't expect this to go so easily. Finally! She and Jen couldn't spend any time alone for a while, what was killing them, and at long last they can. Already excited at this thought, she hurries to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

Meanwhile, Jen is sat on the bed, ready to go, counting minutes down impatiently. A big smile appears on her face, she can't wait to take her lover and go away with her. When the other day Tilly mentioned about going somewhere to take a break from this cruel reality in the village, Jen decided to take it serious. Later, when she got back home, she sat down with her laptop and stared looking for _something_. At first she had no clue for what, but she kept on... and found_ it_. Perfect, she thought, Tilly is going to love it! And so she started to arrange everything, wanting this to be all well done. She booked a room, even drew a little map, told Diane that she's going away to visit her old friend.

Eventually she can't wait any longer, so she grabs her bag and a basket and heads towards the front doors.

Almost all packed up, Tilly hears a knock at the door. Wondering who's that can so early, she runs downstairs to answer. As she opens the doors, she is greeted by the brunette smiling widely.

"Jen, what are you doing here? You supposed to be waiting for me at the end of the street!" points out the red-head, dragging the woman inside. "What if my parents were home?" she says with a bit of nervousness. That's too much risk, she thinks. But when the girl sees the teacher's face drops down as she realises that was indeed a risky decision, '_beacuse how would it look like if she simply turned on the doorstep and one of Tilly's parents opened the door?_' thinks the teacher, Tilly doesn't wait for her reply, but throws arms around the teacher's waist, hugs her and kisses her rosy cheek and laughs quietly, amused with the whole situation and pleased to feel her lover's warm body agains hers.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait to see you!" says Jen, squeezing the girl tightly. "But it's not time for making out, let's put it for later and let's go and make most of it. Everything packed up?"

"Yeah, almost. But Jen, where are you taking me?" she asks curiously.

"I've told that's a SURPRISE and I'm not going to tell you." she proclaims. "Want me to spell it? S-u-r-p-r-" she starts, but Tilly cuts her off.

"Fine, fine. I've heard you!" says the red-head, placing a hand on Jen's mouth and laughs. "Just let me take my bag." she adds.

"Oh you cheeky! Better be quick." yells Jen.

To tell the truth it is not in Tilly's style to make such a spontenous decisions like this, to go away, out of the village probably, on the weekend, not knowing where. But what's the most important she trusts Jen, so she has nothing to question.

"Ready to go?" asks the brunette as Tilly approaches, putting the bag down on the floor.

"Yup, but maybe we should eat something before we go?" offers the red-head.

"No." says Jen. The girl's eyebrows rise up in the query so she adds "I've thought about your unrestrained appetite, don't worry my beautiful.", she pulls the red-head in embrace caressing her back slightly; "Besides, I'm going to feed you all day long anyway." she smiles mischiviously.

"God, you're so dirty!" says Tilly putting astonishment on her face and slaps the bruntte's bum.

"Oh, look who's talking!" Jen mocks and they both laugh. "Ok, we will end this later. Let's go now."

Tilly grabbs her bag and they leave. As they approach the blue jeep Jen runs ahead to open the passenger door.

"Madame" she gestures; Tilly smiles widly and gives Jen a quick kiss on lips as she walks towards to get in the car; she knows that sharing kisses in the middle of the street is very dangerous, but she is so excited she can't resist, as much as Jen, who surprisingly doesn't mind it at all. Luckly it's too early and there's nobody around. Then Jen walks around the car to take her own seat. When they are finally settled Jest starts the engine and they drive off.

For most of the time they sit in silece. Tilly is fascinated by watchin unfamiliar scenes of golden fields and lush forests. Staring out of the car window she tries to catch all the details of beautiful countrysides, every tree flashing in front of her eyes as they are passing by with speed. She rests her head against the car window, feeling in some sort of way pleasant cold on the forehead and sights deeply. The weather is beautiful. The warm sunlight of the autumnal sun enters the car through the windows, covering most of her body, warming it up; here and there little clauds looking like small puffy sheeps, swimming in the deep blue of the morning sky. The red-head is truly amazed of this sight.

She feels really happy about her and Jen going somewhere, doesn't matter where; the most important - away from their life in the village, where they have to hide all the time... How much their live would be easier if they have only met earlier, before Jen got the job. 'Less then a year left.' the red-head tries to cheer herself up. Then they can be together openly; no more hiding, no more sneaking around, no more pretending that nothing is happening between them, they will be free. Yes, it's inevitable that people will jugde them, but who cares then? When Tilly will get into Cambridge, Jen could move in with her, get a job there and then who knows? But for now they have to get through this torrid time...

She smiles gently as she feels a hand on her thigh, snapping her out of daydreaming. She turns her gaze to look at her lover.

"Why are you sad?" asks Jen, trying to focus on the road, yet wanting to pay more attention to her girl, obviously feeling something is not right.

"What? I'm not sad, why should I be?" answers the red-head, placing her hand over Jen's and squeezes it in a reassuring gesture. "I feel quite the opposite." she smiles at the brunette.

"Then why do you look sad and miserable?" carries on the teacher; she can clearly sense the girl's mood changing.

"I am not sad, really. I was just thinking of us, but you interrupted me!" declares the teen.

"Dreaming of us?" repeats Jen after her. "More precisely please?". Different thoughts of what could the girl be possibly thinking about them start to create in her head. Knowing her - dirty mind, she thinks.

"Well, I was thinking of where you are taking me." she replies, trying to hide her real anxiety.

"Oh, no! Not again. Why can't you just let me make a romantic surprise? I will not breathe a word." responds Jen firmly.

"Oh come on... That's not fair!" pleads Tilly but Jen shakes her head. She crosses arms over her chest, finally giving up on asking. Obviously, this was a little fake act, in fact she is preoccupied with her thoughts, but decides to change the atmosphere and jump out of them. "You know it's actually a kiddnaping?" she adds in a calm voice after a moment of thinking how to tease the teacher.

"You mean kiddnaping with the consent? Ha!" laughts Jen loudly, amused. Tilly doesn't reply at this one; she leans towards Jen gasping quietly into her ear then lowers her head to kiss her neck. This act distracts the teacher, but she doesn't stop the teen and tries to focus back on driving. Jen feels Tilly's hand on her knee and then her fingers sliding along to her crotch and push intensely against the material of her jeans."You know this is actually a rape." points the teacher to mock.

"Oh really? I belive I didn't hear you saying 'no'." whispers Tilly, sliding her hand even further between Jen's legs causing her to squeeze knees together.

"If I cause a car accident, it will be fault." says Jen as she reaches for the girl's hand to push it away. The red-head sights and rests back in her seat.

"When will we get there? I'm hungry." enquiers Tilly, patting her belly like a little child.

"We are almost there." declares Jen as they get off the main road and pull out into a bumpy gravel forest road.

"God, I hope you're not dragging me out deep into the woods to kill me, or what's worse leave me there starving?" jests Tilly, admiring the mysterious looking thick forest, when drowning further and further into the darkness of green bush.


End file.
